Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle
Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle is a 2015 animated comedy film adaptation of the children's stories by H.A. Rey and Margret Rey. It is a sequel to the 2009 straight to DVD film Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!. It made its television premiere on PBS Kids on August 17, 2015. The film served as the series finale to the Curious George TV series, which ended on April 1st of that year. Plot George is asked to fly into space to by a man named Houston to initiate "Project Stop Flooding". His mission is to take the RDS (which is a custom built tool that controls dams in Central Africa to stop flooding) and remove it from a satellite in space. The satellite is broken, and when George brings the RDS to Earth, he will install it at one of the dams. Ted (The Man With the Yellow Hat) agrees, but only if George can complete the training. George does complete the training and goes into space. While he is in space, he almost loses the RDS, and his space capsule freefalls to Earth. This was because George's water destroyed the controls. George ejects, but is lost in Central Africa. Houston, Andrew, and Ted fly to Central Africa to find George. He could be within a 500-mile radius. Five search teams are looking for him, but later Ted goes out to find George. Ted has no communication with Houston, and George could be far, far, away. Voice cast *Frank Welker as Curious George *Jeff Bennett as Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) *Angela Bassett as Dr. Kulinda *John Goodman as Houston *Alexander Polinsky as Tech Andrew Soundtrack The Curious George 3 soundtrack was released June 23, 2015, and featured artists Plain White T's, Nick Nolan, Kipp Lennon and Heitor Pereira. The soundtrack only produced one single, "Welcome to Paradise", by Plain White T's. Unlike the previous two movies, this soundtrack was only released on iTunes, and not on CD. Track listing #"Welcome to Paradise" – Plain White T’s #"Together Forever" – Kipp Lennon & Nick Nolan #"Beautiful Wild" – Kipp Lennon & Nick Nolan # "Up for Anything" – Mark Lennon & Nick Nolan #"Superman" – Ralph Saenz & Nick Nolan #"George, How Charming You Are!" – Heitor Pereira #"Ted’s Yellow Hat" – Heitor Pereira #"George’s Space Mission" – Heitor Pereira #"Space Monkey" – Heitor Pereira #"Looking for George in Africa" – Heitor Pereira #"Jungle Tree Cabin" – Heitor Pereira #"George, You Are the Most Fun!" – Heitor Pereira #"Flooding Menace" – Heitor Pereira #"Celestial Slime" – Heitor Pereira #"Storm Approaching" – Heitor Pereira #"Majestic Central Africa" – Heitor Pereira #"Leopard Chase" – Heitor Pereira #"And George Saves the Day Again!" – Heitor Pereira Release The movie was released on DVD in stores on June 23, 2015. This movie went straight to DVD and had a Target Exclusive DVD including 4 singalongs from the soundtrack. Just like the first sequel, this movie was not released on Blu-ray. Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:2010s Category:2015 Category:Curious George Category:Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Sequel films Category:G-rated films Category:Direct-to-video films